Kanoba, The Oni Lord
Kanoba is an Oni, a mysterious being able to create mass chaos and destruction by summoning natural disasters, summon the dead to attack his victims, and spread powerful disease at will. But, Kanoba is a peaceful Red Oni, and protects the people of Ionia with his powers. After being ran out by his own sister, he searches for spiritual enlightenment, and won't hesitate to fight others for it. Kanoba is a powerful Mage-Warrior, able to heal himself after every ability cast with his passive. He can spread a deadly AoE ring of disease that deals powerful DoT damage that scales with the affected foe's Max Health, cast a powerful skillshot that stuns and damages enemies in a cone, and summon an Army of Spirits to siege his opponents. His Ultimate passively reduces his other abilities' cooldowns, and summons a Celestial Shower to siege your opponent's Nexus. Bio Gender: Male Race: Oni Birthplace: Unknown Residence: Ionia Allies: Xayah, Rakan, Ahri Enemies: Jhin, Zed, Shen Backstory There are many strange beings in Ionia, but none are stranger than Kanoba, A Ionian resident, and the former Oni Lord. He is a peaceful being, who is often seen meditating and feasting upon magic-infused sake and millet dumplings, which he loves to share with others. His powerful magic, able to possibly wipe out all of Noxus, is kept in check by a magical pair of tiger-skin pants, that he always wears. He never actually touches the ground, but simply hovers above it, like a cloud of mist, by using a magically enchanted pillow. Oni are usually an angry and warlike race, often killing entire towns just to feed their big egos. But Kanoba, their Lord, is a gentle giant. He was ran out of his kingdom by his own younger sister, who killed many young Oni and used her brother as a scapegoat, and assassinated anyone who got in her way. After being ran out of town, he found a group of 6 Oni that survived his sister's assasination attempts, who searched for him to help achieve the enlightenment that Kanoba seeks now. They meet every couple of years, to speak of their achievements and goals. With other Oni following his path to glory, he fights for Ionia, protecting his home from all threats! It holds a grudge against humans for claiming that they discovered magic first, but Oni and Vastayah were the ones who found it first. They were born with magic that took humans hundreds of years to discover. Also, Oni are the ancestors of all Vastaya, mainly those of magic adeptivity. However, the Oni left for a city in the sky whose name is unknown. Kanoba is often referred as the Father of Modern Magic, as his kind were human-haters, but really, they were human-eaters. Kanoba shared his magical prowess with those who promised to give him credit. When they claimed to have discovered it themselves, he was infuriated! Abilities Passive: Thirst of the Oni This passive heals Kanoba after ever 3rd ability cast for 15% of maximum health and the Mana he used. Plague Burst Cooldown: 6 seconds Mana cost: 50 This ability casts a fast-moving ring of disease around Kanoba that poisons anyone hit, dealing damage equal to 50% of the afflicted's Max Health over 25 seconds. Earthquake Cooldown: 6 seconds Mana cost: 75 This ability casts a tremor in a cone that stuns any enemy hit, as well as dealing 10% extra damage equal to Kanoba's AP. Army of Spirits Cooldown: 7 seconds Mana cost: 75 Summon 6 Small Spirits that attack any nearby enemies in the lane Kanoba is in. Each spirit explodes on contacts and deal magic damage equal to 15% of Kanoba's AP. Can heal for 100% of the damage they do with their attack Ultimate: Celestial Shower Cooldown: 120 seconds Mana cost: 100 Passive: Reduce the cooldown of Kanoba's other abilities by 25% with each Upgrade. Active: Summon a meteor shower at a target location anywhere on the map, that lasts for 10 seconds, dealing 200 magic damage 6 times each second.